


Kara Suman Hamilton's Insane Journey to Save Alexander!

by DracoMalphas



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Demonic Possession, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Mystery, Other, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMalphas/pseuds/DracoMalphas
Summary: Kara Suman Hamilton is a 15 year old girl with black hair, blue eyes, and amazing magick power. The secret child of Alexander Hamilton and Maria Reynolds, it's up to her to travel back in time to 1776 and save her father from the wicked demon that possesses Aaron Burr! Can Kara save America and her father, and still make it back to her own time period? The clock is ticking!
Kudos: 2





	1. Kara Suman Hamilton

**Authors Note:** **_Hello, and welcome to my fanfiction!! ^_^_ **

**_This is my first fanfiction in forever so I hope that you all enjoy it!!! I pored a lotta heart and soul and blood and and...well more blood (but not mine, someone else’s) into writing this story so I hope you all will leave positive feedback! Enjoy!_ **

**_-XxxDracoMalphasxxX, the Author_ **

  
  


_How does a bastard, orphan born from a whore and a statesman, placed in the middle of a forgotten page in a book that was erased then without citation or a picture, grow up to be a hero and a witcher?_

Kara Suman Hamilton was your average 1800’s girl. She had piercing blue eyes and hair as black as midnight which flowed like a majestic fjord from her head to hips. She always wore an old Revolutionary War coat that had been passed down to her from the father she never got to know. She also black kid skin gloves, a cute red miniskirt, a bright blood-red bow on around her neck, and and a pair of stockings up to her knees paired with her black lace-up boots which had red ribbons in place of the lace. Getting dressed with all of the lace and ribbons was a chore but she did it happily. 

She went to school, did her chores, played with that weird hoop and stick game thingy, and sacrificed goats to demons. Oh and also her mother was a literal witch. ...Ok perhaps she wasn’t your _average_ 1800’s girl but for what she was, a powerful enchantress, she was pretty darn close.Kara’s life was one of secrets. She had to keep her magick a secret (or they’d burn her) she had to hid that she was a bastard (or they’d stone her), and her own mother, Maria Reynolds, had kept the identity of Kara’s real father a secret. Until one day…

“Carla,” her mother began, slurring her speech. “Carla, you’ve always been a good little boy.”

“It’s Kara, Mom. I’m a girl and I’m 15, practically an adult.” Kara smartly corrected her. Her mother was such a hassle to deal with what with her constant sarcasm, and alcohol only made things worse. 

“Pfft, I’m not drunk, you're drunk,” Maria said. 

“I didn’t say you were dr-”

“Kara! Kara!” she shouted intoxicatedly. “I have something very important to tell you. 

The air became tense and Kara leaned in. As sarcastic and alcholic as she may be, her mother, Maria Reynolds, was very serious when it came to magick. In fact, she was the greatest witch in all of New York City. Kara gulped and listened intently for her mother’s wise words of wisdom. 

“Kara...you’d be so much prettier if you smiled more.”

“...”

“I mean it Kara.”

“...”

“Oh by the way, remind me not to tell you that your real dad is Alexander Hamilton.”

“WHAT!? MY DAD IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON!?”

“Oh no, who told you? I hope whoever it was also didn’t tell you he died by magickal means.”

“Mom!! My Dad is Alexander Hamilton and he died by magickal means!!! We can’t just let him die!” Kara’s blood was fired up. She had never known her daddy even though she wore his coat every day. She decided that she HAD to do something to save him!! 

“Hmm, what if you sent me back in time to set everything right?”

Maria agreed. “It’s the only way to fix everything. Be careful in 1776, Kara.”

Kara nodded. She grabbed everything she needed to cast spells and stuffed them in her pockets. She petted her pet cat Ciel, who only had one eye and who she’d found one day on her way from school in a box of free kittens, goodbye. Ciel meowed goodbye sadly. 

“Alright Kara, hold still, I’ll teleport you back to the time period of 1776 so you can save your father, Alexander Hamilton, from being murdered.”

Kara readied herself.

“Oh and make sure to hold your breath.”

“Wait, why do I have to hold my bre-”

_A flash!_

And just like that she was gone...


	2. A Winter's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this instalment, Kara makes a big impact on some familiar faces.

**Authors Note:** **_Hello, and welcome to my fanfiction!! ^_^_ **

**_I’m glad so many of you liked the first chapter of the story but I’d like to clear up some things maybe? As much as I appreciate the positivie feedback - the story isnt really a comedy. Its more of a romantic family drama with horror and action elements mixed in with a time travel plot. I hope this clears things up and please remeber to leave positive reviews! Enjoy <3_ **

**_-XxxDracoMalphasxxX, the Author_ **

  
  


  


_ The up starter, founding daughter without her father got a lot farther by being a lot smarter, by being a lot hotter, by being so well honored, by 15 she was casting spells and writing charters.  _

  


1776, New York City 

  


_ A flash!  _

  


Kara was dazed. After all, she had just traveled back in time by over thirty years. Upon arriving, she had three thoughts that came to her slowly, the first being how windy it was in 1776. The second was how strange it was that they hadn't invented the ground yet. 

  


_ CRACK!!!  _

  


Her third thought was "ouch.” Ignoring the searing pain in her head, back, and bottom, Kara tried to piece together what just happened. She tried to get up, only to find that there were three figures standing over her. 

  


"AH MAN, MY CART!!" said one.

  


"I zink ve have bigger problems, mon amie," another one said.

  


"Are you alright, miss?" the final one said as he reached out his hand. 

  


Kara took his hand and the boy blushed. He had never seen a girl so beautiful fall out of the sky and smash into a cart before. The three of them seemed to realize this all at once as they stared blushing. Kara was unsure what to do. 

  


"Uh, h-hey?" she managed awkwardly "You're still holding my hand dude," she said as politely as possible.

  


The three men snapped out of their trance immediately and the boy withdrew his hand somewhat sheepishly. 

  


"M-my apologies, miss! Um, hi! My name is John Laurens," he said with a slight bow. 

  


The French guy, who until now had been standing behind Laurens, butted in. "Je m'appelle Lafayette, mon amor," he said as he kissed her hand. Kara blushed slightly. Laurens pushed Lafayette away. 

  


"Riiiiight, and this guy over here is-"

  


"HERCULES MULLIGAN!!" the larger man yelled.

"YO, I DON'T CARE HOW BEAUTIFUL AND ANGELIC YOU ARE, SOMEONE HAS TO PAY FOR MY CART!!" 

  


Kara blushed. She never thought of herself as beautiful, but that's not why she was turning red. She had just noticed how much damage her little landing had done to their cart. She had landed directly in the front, completely damaging the front wheel and engine. 

  


Her eyebrow twitched. 

  


"Thanks a lot for the great teleportation spot, Mom...," she muttered under her breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

  


"What was that?" said Laurens.

  


"Uh, I said 'I'll fix up your transportation...uh, it'll be the bomb!'" she lied. "Just turn around really quick, please!" 

  


The three were confused but obliged anyway. Turning to the wreck, Kara knew what to do immediately. Using her brilliant magick skills, she cast a spell to repair the wheel instantly and sparked the engine back to life with a bolt of magick electricity. 

  


"Easy," she smirked confidentially. "Okay, you can turn around now!"

  


The three men turned around and couldn’t believe their eyes! “How did you-” Hercules started to say. 

  


“Uh, I guess I’m just really good with my hands!” Kara said as she shrugged nonchalantly. 

  


“That is completely and totally...AMAZING!!!” Hercules exclaimed. The other two agreed and were equally astounded. 

  


“Kara, you’re so cool!” said Laurens.

  


“Oui oui!” agreed Lafayette. “Kerry, you have to come get drinks with us, mon amie!”

  


“Well I don’t know about that,” Laurens said concernedly. “I’m not sure she’s old enough…”

  


“She looks 18 enough to me, mon amie!” Lafayette said excitedly, and Hercules agreed.

  


“Well, I guess that’s it then, what do you say, Kara?” Laurens asked.

  


Kara gave it some thought. Was disappearing off to get drinks with these older guys really what she should be doing? After all she’d been sent back in time to do something important. But she needed to blend in, after all, even if that meant hanging out with some very strange strangers. Besides, who knew what these goofballs would do without her?!

  


“Yes!” she gladly exclaimed!

  


The three men cheered excitedly and lifted Kara onto their shoulders. “Kara! Kara! Kara!” they proudly cheered as the people of the town stopped what they were doing to applaud and join in on the cheers. The whole town had exploded in a cacophony of cheer happiness as Kara passed them on the mens’ shoulders! The scene was happy and Kara thought it would feel this way forever. However, if she only knew…

  
  


In the shadowy bushes, a girl with tangled bottle-blonde hair watched silently at the happy scene. She smiled wickedly as she watched. “So it seems as if Kara has arrived.” She began to laugh evilly. “All according to plan!” The evil girl turned around to reveal...red eyes and sharp pointy teeth! “Hehehe and now to put my plan into action…”

  
  
  


**To be continued . . .**

  
  
  
  



End file.
